TEARDROP
by Holly Motto
Summary: Un ladrón vacio y un moreno solitario se encontraran, pero un evento causado por el alcohol podría acabar con un deprimido moreno, haciéndole saber a un ladrón que quizás tiene corazón y el tesoro que busco esta frente a él y que está a punto de perderlo


**TEARDROP:**

**CAPITULO: "LAGRIMA"**

Las dunas de Egipto pueden esconder bajo la arena las verdades de un pueblo que se negaba a revelar, mientras que los poderosos vivían su vida con tranquilidad adornando su pueblo con la maravilla de su imperio, los pobres vivían su vida con pesar protegiendo una verdad que nunca se les pregunto si querían proteger y mientras el sol incesante calentaba sus cabezas sus sueños los elevaban a lugares inimaginables, donde volaban libres con el viento del desierto…

- Isis porque las aves vuelan lejos?...-mientras un chico de ojos lilas miraba el mundo exterior, que yacía tras una ventana de tierra y su mente joven lo llevaban a preguntas que para él no habían respuesta

- Malik quítate de ahí…-castigado bajo un yugo heredado, la mayor tenía que ser firme evitando así que su hermano se engañara a si mismo

- Pero Isis?...-para un chico de 16 años no había razón para no soñar era la única manera de ser libre, de sentirse libre…

- Sabes bien lo que padre piensa de ver el mundo exterior…-le dijo seria mientras ponía una tela cubriendo la entrada de luz que yacía en aquella ventana…

- Padre le quita la diversión a todo…-le dijo muy serio…-quisiera ser un ave y poder alzar mi vuelo lejos de aquí…-se sentó en una esquina de la habitación poniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos…

- Malik escúchame…-ella sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeño al ver a su hermano triste…-lamento lo que dije, sé que es la única forma que tienes para sacar tus frustraciones pero…-ella lo abrazo…-no es bueno que te engañes…

- Porque debemos cuidar una tumba vacía hermana?...-el no entendía o no quería entender la profesión tan importante que tenía su familia desde tiempo inimaginables…-el faraón es un chico de 12 años no morirá pronto, pero aun así su tumba ha sido construida mucho tiempo antes de mi nacimiento y estamos aquí como ratas del desierto vigilando la tumba de alguien que no morirá pronto…

La frustración de sus palabras era algo que la mayor también sentía muchas veces cuando su padre desde pequeña la llevo a vivir a ese lugar y se le obligo a permanecer cautiva, como un criminal cuidando 4 paredes donde un día serian la última morada de un faraón que su padre había predicho que moriría joven…

- Es nuestro destino…-ella era una joven de 20 años y desde que recordaba había estado cautiva en aquellas paredes sin posibilidades de salir…

- Odio al faraón, odio este maldito destino…

Se alejo de la mayor levantándose de golpe ella suspiro quedándose sentada en el piso y miraba a su hermano, entendía sus frustraciones ella misma las había tenido muchas veces cuando tenía su edad pero a medida que la madurez y el tiempo paso ella se convenció que no había más remedio que aceptar el destino…

- Cuanto daño nos ha hecho ser un cuidatumbas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Señor oscurecerá pronto…-mientras eso ocurría bajo la arena, sobre ella iba un grupo de ladrones yendo a paso lento montados en sus camellos rumbo a Alejandría donde yacía la dinastía mas prospera de todo Egipto, su pueblo, sus tierras y las riquezas de todo un país se concentraban en una sola ciudad…

- Excelente…-y eso hacia soñar a los ladrones, fuera y dentro de las fronteras, tocar una sola moneda del tesoro del faraón era un sueño casi inalcanzable con tan custodiado que estaba, pero aun así era un reto que no podía ser pasado por alto

- Es mejor descansar…-al parar en el alto de una duna el líder había hablado, era un muchacho de 18 años donde los ladrones más experimentados lo seguían por una sola razón…

- Ya escucharon lo que dijo Bakura!...-le replico un castaño prácticamente segundo al mundo en el grupo…

- Gracias Seth estos desgraciados aun no saben quién es su jefe…-le dijo el albino mientras se alejaba con el grupo…

Su vida había sido miserable, nació en un pueblo muy al este de Alejandría donde la tierra no daba pasto para alimentar a los animales ni agua para saciar su sed, los ciudadanos caminaban grandes distancias para conseguir comida y agua llegando a un instante a desaparecer casi por completo con todas sus desgracias y miserias, un día sus padres se mudaron a Alejandría pero la prosperidad no llego, la gente era demasiado exigente y los trabajos obitorio mataron lentamente a sus padres…pero un chico de 12 años se negó morir…

Las profesiones de su ciudad natal iban de honrados obreros que morían de cansancio, hasta ladrones o prostitutas que morían de hambre, pero él se negó a aceptar la realidad llena de muerte y desesperación. Se prometió un día ser alguien triunfador consiguiéndolo todo casi dos años después gracias a su vida de crimen, pero aun así en esa ciudad que tanto mal le hizo y los recuerdos tormentosos lo agobiaban había algo que él quería cobrarle…

- Sera mejor levantar el campamento rápido una fuerte tormenta se avecina…

Quizás era un chico joven en comparación a la mayoría de sus secuaces que habían decido seguirlo, ilusionados por la vida de triunfos que Bakura llevaba y ahora tenían el botín mas fuerte frente a su ojos, la ciudad de Alejandría guardaba bajo sus palacios el tesoro mas grande que cualquier ladrón buscaba. El tesoro del gobernante y siendo este un niño de 12 años seria fácilmente invaluable o al menos eso esperaban…

Cuando estaba solo en su tienda descansado, mientras observaba el techo era cuando su mente comenzaba a recapacitar y se lamentaba por la vida que había elegido, quizás sus padres no hubieran muerto siendo obreros de una ciudad extraña, quizás la vida para él hubiera tomado otro sentido, quizás habría seguido los pasos de ellos y habría tenido una familia como ellos, pero en cambio el tomo el camino de los delitos donde ahora tenía tanto oro que no cambia en sus manos…

- Pero aun así porque me sentiré tan vacio…-las aventuras al inicio eran tan emocionantes cual elixir de la vida, pero luego de un tiempo se habían hecho tan monótonas que el actuaba tan inmutable que para sus hombres causaba admiración sin saber qué verdad se ocultaba tras sus ojos miel llenos de tristeza…-no estoy completo…-desde que salió de aquel pueblo de muerte siempre estuvo rodeado de muchas personas, ya sea siguiéndole los pasos o persiguiendo sus delitos, pero aun así a pesar de la multitud él seguía sintiéndose tan solo como cuando sus padres se marcharon…-quizás sea tiempo de…

El cansancio lo fue dominando hasta llegar el momento que Selene se llevo con ella la luz de sus ojos, llenando la tierra de Egipto en penumbras trayendo el descanso para los viajeros y mientras los vientos incesantes del exterior se hacían cada vez mas fuertes anunciando la tormenta de arena que Bakura había predicho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado esa noche cuando el padre de ambos, llegaba a casa y una sesión de castigos e insultos terminaban con los mimos brindados hacia la mayor llevándosela con él a su habitación, al menor le daba asco e impotencia dándose cuenta que lo mejor para él y para los sueños crecientes era huir de aquel tormento y aquella pesadilla hecha realidad…

Acompañado solo con Selene bajo su cabeza y luego que la tormenta de arena aminorara su densidad, el tomo las pocas cosas que tenia y salió por primera vez en su vida de la tierra, hasta tener los pies sobre la arena y el cielo sobre su cabeza, observo las estrellas brillantes en lo alto y las admiro unos segundos pidiéndole ayuda a sus antepasados y comenzando a correr lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitían, sin siquiera ver un minuto atrás, tenía una idea ir a la ciudad, no sabía dónde ni con a quien pero tenía la esperanza que ahí conseguiría las respuesta que por mucho tiempo busco…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Ra apareció en lo alto y sus rayos se colaron entre las telas del campamento, el líder supo que era el momento de seguir su travesía, se despertó perezoso mientras que a sus narices le llegaba el olor del desayuno de la mañana algo de pescado y dátil era uno humilde pero a pesar de ser alguien que había cometido tantas fechorías, tantos robos sin llegar siquiera a manchar sus manos de sangre agradecía cada día el respirar y tener aunque sea un grano en su plato para él era más que suficiente para vivir…

- Bakura la comida esta lista…-tenia tan bien organizado a sus hombres que cada uno sabia su obligación, desde conseguir la comida, cocinarla y servirla nadie se quedaba porque era un método que les había funcionado y les impedía morir de hambre…

- Cuando encontremos la sortija terminaremos con esta búsqueda de tesoros…-el faraón guardaba entre sus tesoros más preciados los 7 artículos milenarios que habían pasado de generación en generación y uno en especial le llamaba mucho la atención al albino por sus poderes o al menos los rumores de estos…

- BRINDEMOS!...-los hombres habían estado siguiéndolo desde el inicio y estaban cansados de las fechorías sin siquiera poder parar a disfrutar del botín

- QUE ASI SEA!...-tenían tantos tesoros que nos les sería muy difícil disfrutar de una vida tranquila sin preocuparse por el dinero…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en las dunas de Egipto había regocijo para un chico fugitivo que corría sin rumbo por la ciudad, buscaba sin conseguirlo un lugar donde descansar, los comercios en la ciudad eran tantos que el solo olor a la comida le hacía que su estomago rugiera pidiendo a gritos un trozo de pan, se sentó en una acera estaba cansado, sediento y hambriento se convencía que huir en medio de la noche con solo unas prendas no era buena idea…

Sin quererlo escucho una algarabía que alerto sus oídos, esperanzado de poder conseguir algo de comida de algún comerciante descuidado se acerco a mirar, escuchaba las voces de los ciudadanos y un solo nombre que había escuchando desde que nació lo hizo fruncir el ceño…

- FARAON, FARAON!

El joven faraón estaba dando su ronda por la ciudad, eso lo hizo enojar de sobremanera y se acerco lo suficiente para estar delante de la fila y ver al joven gobernante frente a frente, el estaba siendo custodiado por sus hechiceros reales y concejeros, nunca había visto al faraón hasta ese instante, frunció el ceño de inmediato una rabia, comenzó a crecer al ver al joven soberano, busco algo en el piso y al encontrarlo lo llamo…

- Faraón!...-lo llamo mientras sostenía una roca en su mano, el chico volteo a mirarlo y en ese momento la lanzo, Malik tenía tanta certeza que le cayó en la frente cerca del ojo sangrando de inmediato…

- ATRAPENLO!...-los guardias vieron el hecho sin poder proteger a su gobernante a tiempo, pero pudieron atrapar al causante

- SUELTENME!...-gritaba el rubio mientras se intentaba escapar del agarre sin frutos

- Señor está bien?...-la sangre broto haciendo más grave la situación de lo que en verdad era

- Alto…-aunque el faraón alzo su mano para que dejaran de atenderlo y los que apresaban al chico lo miraron

- Como te llamas?...-era un niño y Malik era mucho más alto que el…-HABLA!...-aunque eso no intimidaba al faraón

- Malik Ishtar…-dijo el rubio apenas, presionado por los guardias que apresaban sus manos y sujetaban con rudeza su cabello…

- Ishtar, los cuidatumbas?...-los Ishtar eran la familia que cuidaba las tumbas de los faraones por generaciones y era inevitable que el pequeño como faraón no los conociera

- CALLATE!...-le dijo el rubio escupiéndole a la cara, haciendo enfurecer a los guardias que le dieron una bofetada con fuerza sacándole algo de sangre en su boca…

- BASTA DIJE!...-paro el chico rey el maltrato…-este chico tiene sus razones para actuar de esa manera…-el rubio solo limpio un poco la sangre estaba tan acostumbrado al maltrato que los golpes no calaban su cuerpo…-dime tus razones muchacho…-el faraón encaro al chico y sus ojos carmesí veían curiosos a los ojos lilas del chico

- Por tu culpa faraón, mi familia dese tiempos inmemoriales ha sido condena a estar en el exilio bajo tierra, cuidando el lugar que algún día sea ocupado por ti y por tus descendientes, no se nos permite salir, no se nos permite hacer nada más que estar bajo tierra cuidando una habitación vacía

El faraón abrió sus ojos en impresión el quería seguir el legado de su padre intentando ser un rey justo con su pueblo pero nunca se puso a pensar en los otros que estaban bajo las arena del desierto. Los cuidadores de tumbas que velaban en silencio por el descanso de faraones de muchas generaciones, no viendo más luz que la que entraba por los ventanales…

- Dijiste que tu nombre es Malik no es verdad?...-el chico asintió…-tráiganlo!...

Ordeno el faraón y al instante tomaron al chico de sus brazos y lo llevaron con la caravana, el rubio se intimido por la orden y no sabía que podía esperar, quizás las mazmorras encontraría al llegar o algo peor, suspiro fue un niño inmaduro al actuar como lo hizo y mas con el supremo soberano…

- Atemu estás seguro lo que haces?…-uno de los consejos más cercanos comento mientras el faraón terminaba su visita

- Desde luego Shimon…-aquel joven tenía una idea y en sus ojos iluminados el anciano supo de que se trataba

- Esta bien mi señor…-respetaba al chico aunque más que respeto le tenía cariño y aprecio, como el consejo más viejo había visto crecer hasta el desaparecido padre de Atemu…

Cuando Ra se había ocultado en lo alto, la caravana iba regresando al palacio Malik había estado muy silencioso desde que se le capturo y aunque no se le había castigado ni interrogado, sabía que algo terrible pasaría el silencio a veces era más grave que el mas filoso cuchillo…

- Bien joven hemos llegado…-2 guardias llevaron al rubio y estado frente a frente nuevamente con el soberano, esta vez el chico sentado en el trono y Malik frente a él, cual criminal

- Que esperas de mi?…-el rubio le tenía gran odio aquel chico, no solo a él si no a toda su estirpe

- Es simple…-el faraón se incorporo de su trono y siendo vigilado muy de cerca por los consejeros sabían que ese adolescente era peligroso no por nada le partió la frente al joven soberano de una piedra…-quiero que trabajes para mi…-estando frente al chico, Atemu sabía que la rabia que sentía al inicio se había esfumado el muchacho ahora estaba más asustado que furioso

- Porque?...-era una propuesta muy extraña y más de alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía

- Bueno…-el faraón camino a su alrededor mirando los harapos que llevaba puestos, se daba cuenta cuan cruel había sido la vida de un cuidador de tumbas a la que se le había condenado, y aunque no podía cambiar el pasado ni quitar la profesión al menos quería aliviar la pena de un alma rebelde…-digamos que es una deuda que tengo contigo…-Malik lo miro sin comprender estaba en silencio mientras el chico hablaba…-aceptas o qué?...-el faraón podía ser paciente pero tampoco le agradaba el silencio para alguien como él, era una falta de respeto

- Tengo alguna opción?...-Malik no confiaba en el chico ni sabía que estaba pensando con su propuesta pero la idea de pertenecer a algo fue más grande

- No se diga mas, a partir de ahora perteneces al palacio y Shimon se encargara de guiarte en tus actividades, descuida Mana y Mahado te harán la vida más fácil…-le dijo el faraón sin más dándose la vuelta el chico suspiro y sin pensarlo…

- FARAON…-el chico volteo a mirarlo…-GRACIAS…-Atemu vio al chico haciéndole reverencia, el solo sonrió, su plan había funcionado al menos así le cambiaria el pensamiento de los faraones a un cuidatumbas estaba complacido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegando a la ciudad ocultos bajo el manto de Selene, iba un grupo de ladrones el silencio era su especialidad el pueblo descansaba mientras ellos arribaban a la ciudad…

- Alejandría…-murmuro el líder

- Tu viviste aquí no es verdad Bakura…-pregunto alguien que lo había seguido desde los inicios el líder cayo

- Cierra la boca Seth…-se escucho hablar a otro mientras el que había pronunciado palabra cayo sabía que había comentado una indiscreción

- Un día me jure no volver luego de las muertes pero ahora estoy aquí y buscare venganza faraón…-pensó mientras iban caminando sobre el lomo de su camello…

- Bien este lugar es ideal para descansar…-en lo más profundo de la ciudad habían unas cuevas donde resguardaba toda clase de alimañas…

- Lo mejor…-el frio comenzó hacerse más fuerte a medida que Selene subía en los cielos…

- Aun hay comida?...-pregunto el líder a los encargados de los suministros

- Siempre hay…-dijo al ver pasar una culebra por la cueva…

- Excelente…

Cuando habían instalado el campamento y una fogata calentó la cueva el sito se hizo más acogedor para sus visitantes, los hombres estaban cansados de la travesía que habían hecho desee las tierras lejanas del Cairo hasta llegar a Alejandría donde Bakura quería realizar su último golpe, las experiencias habían sido duras hasta la pérdida de dos miembros hasta la desesperación de los hombres, pero el líder siempre había tenido fe y había embargado de esa esperanza a sus hombres que estaban perdiéndola…

- Bien el plan es el siguiente…-avanzada la noche, mientras el frio y el viento se hacía más fuerte no había tiempo para el descanso estaban tan cerca de su último crimen…-el palacio del faraón tiene muchas cámaras y rutas donde entrar…-el albino comenzó a dibujar el mapa guardado en su mente sobre la arena…-en el ala norte están los calabozos rodeados de muchos ríos subterráneos llenos de lagartos, serpientes y escorpiones…-los hombres escuchaban atentos…-en el ala sur está la habitación real donde enormes muros de piedra sin posibilidad de escalar aguardan pero…-el chico siguió dibujando…-el ala suroeste están las habitaciones de los consejeros y demás empleados del faraón, esta solo está cubierta por una barrera mágica aquellos hombres confían mucho en sus poderes y que nadie podrá traspasar a los soldados sin hacer ruido pero…-el chico dibujo algo bajo tierra…-hay un desagüe que va desde el bosque, hasta las habitaciones ya no es utilizado para lo que se construyo y es aquí…-señalo…-donde nosotros entraremos…-los hombres asintieron…-iremos por partes, primero entrar a este desagüe será algo fácil pero no sabemos que podamos encontrar entre alimañas o soldados ante nada lo que deben recordar es… ser silenciosos no queremos alertar a los hechiceros, o soldados de nuestra visita si no es necesario…

Los demás veían muy atentos lo que el albino decía y grabando en sumamente el mapa hecho en la arena, donde el chico había relatado como si ya hubiera visitado el palacio…

- Lo que piensan es cierto…-dijo de pronto aquel chico que era el más antiguo en el grupo…-este será el tercer intento de entrar…-dijo mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados él conocía a Bakura desde pequeño y conocía mejor que nadie su vida…

- Y que les hace pensar que esta vez tendremos éxito?…-pregunto uno de los hombres muy serio, sabía bien lo que conllevaba ser agarrados ingresando al palacio del faraón ilícitamente

- Porque esta vez hemos planeado…-el albino se paro frente a los hombres, entre sus líneas tenia a toda clase de sujetos desde asesinos, hasta mal vivientes conocía a cada uno de ellos y sabia de lo que eran capaces pero ante nada él se había ganado el respeto de todos y para él esa era una ventaja…-ESTAN CONMIGO?...-alzo su mano, y aunque al inicio los hombres dudaron, luego alzaron sus manos al airé quizás el chico había tenido errores en sus anteriores intentos, pero debían admitir que desde que lo conocieron solo habían sido triunfos así que debían seguir creyendo en el…

- BAKURA, BAKURA!..-comenzaron a alabar los hombres inspirados por las palabras y la esperanza del líder…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días habían pasado desde que llego al palacio y en todo ese tiempo se sentía como uno más de aquellos hombres y mujeres que servían al faraón, todos lo trataban como una familia y aun el mismo faraón era tan amable que ahora entendía por que el pueblo lo admiraba y sus lacayos lo respetaban

- Como te has sentido Malik?...-comer a su hora y tener un buen trato era algo que aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse…

- Culpable…-dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio junto a una entusiasta castaña llamada Mana

- Culpable…-ella tenía 15 años y era una hechicera en entrenamiento

- Siempre pensé que el faraón era un tirano pero al conocerlo, me doy cuenta que es todo lo contrario

- Me alegra que te hayas convenido de ello…-le comento la chica mientras caminaba por los muros los palacio era una de sus aficiones…-Atemu es un gran chico, amable, fuerte y muy buen faraón tanto como su padre…

- Mana…-el chico paro y recostó su cabeza en uno de los muros mirando el paisaje…-que les paso a los padres de Atemu?...-pregunto con dudas, ya que cuando preguntaba le decían que ese tema no se tocaba en el palacio y lo prohibido le daba más curiosidad

- Murieron, su madre murió cuando nació y su padre en batalla…-dijo ella triste…-por eso es un faraón joven, pero a pesar de su inexperiencia está gobernando muy bien como se le enseño y aunque no logro graduarse del todo de los estudios está llevando muy bien el pueblo y el dolor…-dijo ella con tristeza aunque el chico no se quejara, sabía que le causaba mucho dolor recordar que estaba solo…-sus amigos hemos intentado ser su familia pero no es lo mismo…-ella sonrió porque también como Atemu estaba sola en el mundo…-por eso no se toca ese tema Malik es muy doloroso para todos…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa y seguía su camino dejando al chico atrás…

- Familia…-el chico se quedo mirando las dunas del desierto y solo pensar que bajo de ellas estaba su familia lo entristecía. Aunque quisiera salvar a su hermana sabía que nada podía hacer por ella, cerró sus ojos con tristeza y luego siguió a la chica, iba rumbo a su clase…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Han pasado 7 días y 6 noches desde que planeamos el golpe y esta 7 noche será el momento de hacerlo…-los hombres estaban ocultos entre los arbustos del desierto y ni el frio había podido disminuir su deseo…-ya conocen muy bien el plan…-habían estado afinando el plan tanto que ahora no cavia errores…-la puerta que guarda los tesoros del faraón esta al centro del palacio resguardado seguramente entre trampas, soldados y magia pero…-el estaba decido…-con lo que planeamos no podemos fallar…-con esas ultimas palabras el plan se puso en marcha…

Mientras, dentro del palacio, todos dormían excepto los guardias reales que estaban vigilantes ante el menor sonido, se alertaron al escuchar unos pasos pero al ver un pequeño ratón que iba caminando por ahí se relajaron y volvieron a tomar su posición…

- Esta noche no hay viento…-mientras los demás dormían Malik había salido de la cama para dar un paseo, quizás ver la ciudad nocturna y sentir la brisa lo llevaría a los brazos de Morfeo- Mahado dijo que cuando las noches no hay viento y hay tanta calma solo puede significar que algo realmente malo va a pasar…-el consejero era un joven de 20 años que en su vida había sido entrenado como hechicero y ahora preparaba a las nuevas generaciones para esta digna profesión, Malik no tenia magia, pero escuchar los relatos del joven era su pasatiempo…-me pregunto si tendrá razón…-pensaba mientras daba su paseo en los pasillos reales acostumbraba vagar por esa a zona, así que aun los guardias reales no le tomaban importancia

- Están listos…-llegando a tocar el piso de granito del palacio real, los ladrones irrumpieron sin ninguna novedad, hablaban por lo bajo mientras tras de ellos sabían que habían guardias que por lo sigiloso que eran no los escucharían…

- Definitivamente…-a unos cuantos metros estaba el lugar donde el rey guardaba los 7 artículos que protegían Egipto junto a los demás tesoros reales…-saben bien que hacer…

Los hombres se dispersaron tan rápido ocultos entre las sombras que Bakura en un segundo se quedo solo, sonrió a sus adentros estaba tan cerca de cumplir el objetivo de toda su vida, que ya podía sentir entre sus manos la sortija dorada que busco en sus sueños…

- Algo me inquieta…-las horas pasaron y cuando Selene había dejado su mayor esplendor y buscaba a Ra en la lejanía, aquel rubio de ojos violeta no podía conseguir la tranquilidad para descansar…

Justo cuando iba a regresar a su habitación junto a los demás aprendices, el sonido de una moneda caer al piso lo alerto…el sonido fue tan fino que ni los guardias habían podido percibirlo. Como todo curioso algo lo impulso a averiguar de qué se trataba…

Caminando a paso sigiloso, para no hacerse notar su mente pensaba que se trataba del faraón en algún paseo nocturno, no era extraño ya que a veces el chico tenia algunos malos sueños que lo hacían levantarse y encontrarse con el muy avanzada la noche, pero justo cuando doblo en una esquina se encontró cara a cara con los culpables…

- No puede ser…-murmuro al estar frente a frente con un chico de cabellos albinos y ojos castaños…-ladro…-el albino no lo dejo terminar le tapo la boca tan rápido como el rayo, no podía permitir ser descubierto estando con su botín…

- Escúchame bien chico…-le dijo al oído la piel de Malik se congelo al escuchar la voz tan siniestra tras de sí…-si no quieres morir te mantendrás callado y tranquilo

- Bakura esto no es bueno…-un castaño hablo a penas visible para el chico…-este chico nos delatara

- Por supuesto que no…le dijo Bakura mientras sostenía mas fuerte al chico dejando caer al piso el saco donde llevaba con él los tesoros…-nos llevaremos a este chico…-Malik abrió sus ojos en impresión, estaba en un lugar a la hora y el momento menos adecuado…

- Dioses…-sin quererlo gotas tibias tocaron la mano de Bakura con la que le estaba tapando la boca y lo miro los ojos lilas estaban brillosos y llenos de agua que comenzaron a derramarse llegando hasta su mano, eso toco a Bakura, sin quererlo le dolió el corazón…

- Bakura no es buena idea…-le seguía repitiendo aquel castaño amigo de infancia y seguidor devoto…

- Calla…-Bakura no podía pensar con claridad le daba remordimiento verlo llorar le trajo recuerdos de el mismo, además el temor de ser atrapados crecía

- Bakura debemos apresurarnos Ra no tarda en aparecer…

- Bien nos llevaremos a este chico…-el castaño iba a decir algo pero Bakura alzo su mano para que no hablara…-obedezcan…-dijo mientras que dos de los ladrones tomaron a Malik por sus brazos y lo amordazaban el chico se resistía y justo cuando iba a liberarse un puño asesino, lo golpeo directo al rostro dejándolo inconsciente

- Por todos los dioses Bakura…-lo regaño el castaño acercándose al chico de inmediato, Bakura se quedo inmóvil ni el mismo había creído lo que hizo…

- Llévenselo y vamos, vamos…-sin siquiera pensar en lo hecho, los hombres se marcharon corriendo por el mismo lugar donde entraron…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un golpe casi perfecto el botín conseguido tenia contentos a los hombres y pensando que ese era el último robo, los hacía regocijar pero el chico que ahora tenían cautivo era el detalle que no se esperaban, además debían pensar que hacer con el muchacho matarlo?

- Deja de atormentarte Seth…-el líder parecía inmutable

- Sabes bien a que me refiero Bakura te he seguido todo este tiempo pero secuestro, convertirnos en asesinos? Es algo que no estoy dispuesto a soportar…

Ambos hablaban alejados de los demás hombres mientras que en una celda improvisada un chico iba despertando su cuerpo le dolía y en su boca llego el sabor metálico de sangre por el golpe dado…

- Donde estoy…-se incorporo mientras que en sus manos y pies eran sujetados por grilletes que le cortaban la circulación….-AUXILIO!...-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al escuchar los hombres se le acercaron con una sonrisa malévola, en su rostro haciendo que el chico se alejara de los barrotes en una búsqueda infructuosa seguridad…

- Tú eres el único culpable…-una voz conocida lo alerto y al instante lo asusto…-por entrometido ahora estas ahí…-diviso a un alto albino que se abrió paso entre los hombres…

- Quien eres tú…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir…

- Bakura…-el albino se asomo entre los barrotes a estar tan cerca que solo eso los separaban…-ahora vendrás con nosotros te guste o no…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa fue la primera vez que intercambio alguna palabra con Bakura y desde ese momento, no hubieron mas su vida cambio desde el primer momento en que dejaron Alejandría la banda se disolvió por la promesa de dejar los crímenes desde el momento de tener el botín que ahora habían conseguido, a pesar de tener a toda la corte real tras de sí tan lejos de la ciudad sabían que no podían atraparlos…

Una noche mientras Malik dormía, sintió unas manos que le acariciaban las piernas, no se movió e intento cerrar sus ojos fuertemente para que pasara estaba acostumbrando antes a sentir manos invasoras entre sus piernas mientras estaba con su padre pero la sensación se hizo tan fuerte que lo hizo abrir sus ojos y se encontró a dos perlas castañas mirándolo…

- Te deseo…-escucho al oído mientras estaba recostado en el piso y no pudo más que comenzar a llorar mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, las manos de aquel le acariciaban todo su cuerpo y más fuertemente el lugar que resguardaba aquel tesoro entre sus piernas…

- No por favor…-y cuando sintió el comienzo de leves masajes, aquel tesoro que comenzó a moverse entre las manos que lo acaraban…-por los dioses…-el aroma a vino tinto lo comenzó a embriagar y en un instante se dejo llevar sin desearlo comenzó a dejar escapar leves sonidos de placer…

- Te llevare a tocar los reinos de Nut…

- Te lo suplico no!

Aunque de nada sirvieron sus suplicas las ropas rápidamente fueron despojadas y el tesoro entre sus piernas estaba tan excitado que no tardo mucho en comenzar a dolerle, frunció el seño nunca había experimentado aquellas sensaciones y le incomodaban…

- Descuida yo me encargare…-bajando con suaves besos y caricias introdujo aquel miembro en su boda y con su lengua comenzó a acariciarlo excitando aun mas a un rubio que estaba complemente aterrado, entre el éxtasis y el placer…

- Que está pasando?…-no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma y porque aquellas caricias, le gustaban…-esto, esto, no es correcto…-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos…

- No te preocupes es natural…-aquel albino estuvo frente a él con un liquido blanco escurriéndole de su boca...-me encantas…-lo beso el moreno abrió sus ojos tanto que parecían querer salirse, no podía creer que aquel beso le encanto, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y su cuerpo se excito mas…-eres insaciable…-eso hizo que el albino sonriera, aunque esa mueca asusto mas al moreno que pensó que aquella sonrisa era mal intencionada…

- De-ten-te…-le dijo apenas por los masajes dado su virilidad cansada por la experiencia con una boca experta…

- Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo…-le dijo mostrandole como su mano se había llenado de aquella sustancia blanca

- BASTA…-sus lagrimas salieron con más fuerza de sus ojos, mientras veía a otro lado, le daba mucha vergüenza aquellos comentarios, aunque a Bakura se le hizo mas excitante…

- Te deseo tanto…-su propio miembro estaba pidiendo a gritos saciar su semilla en las entrañas vírgenes de aquel moreno asustado…-esto te gustara…-le dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y buscaba incansable su entrada

- No, no…-eso lo asusto y grito en dolor al sentir un dedo invasor en aquel lugar tan sensible…

- Pronto estarás pidiendo más…-le dijo mientras se movía buscando un poco donde aquella sensación le fuera agradable encontrándola rápidamente, cuando el chico callo sus palabras…-ahí voy…-sin mucha preparación introdujo de una sola vez su movimiento…

- BASTA NO!...-el moreno sintió desgarrar su cuerpo mientras un cálido liquido bajo por su pierna manchando la cama…

- Ya te acostumbraras…

El vino le había cegado la conciencia y lo único que le importaba era saciar su placer, conseguido rápidamente en aquellas entrañas firmen, que apretaban tanto su miembro que le encanto, las envestidas no se hicieron esperar, mientras que los gritos de éxtasis, se mezclaban con los gritos de dolor de un moreno que estaba sufriendo, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía lentamente…

Aquellos sonidos se hicieron tan fuertes en la casa que para el otro inquilino existente, le asusto eran tan lastimeros los gritos de ayuda del moreno, y tan llenos de lujuria los de Bakura que nunca antes lo había escuchado de esa manera…

- Esto no me agrada…-los gritos continuaban mezclándose con sus pensamientos…-Bakura en que estas pensando?...-quizás vivían bajo las sombras ocultos para no ser descubiertos, pero el albino a pesar de todo no era alguien malo y ahora estaba cometiendo un delito imperdonable para aquel castaño que ante nada era su amigo…-lo lamentaras…

Cuando los sonidos terminaron Ra se diviso en lo alto dos cuerpos brillosos y que se fundían en uno fue lo primero que ilumino el astro, el primero en incorporarse fue un albino que se llevo una mano a la cabeza agobiado por el alcohol que había confundido sus pensamientos…

- Que hice?...-su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto por algunos líquidos extraídos de las entrañas de un rubio que yacía en el piso cubierto por aquellas sustancias y algo de sangre saliendo de aquella parte carnosa que resguardaba su espalda…

- Violación…-una sola palara le congelo la sangre y el solo escucharla se negó a aceptarla…-sabes que es cierto y ahora está hecho…-quizás el era el más cuerdo del grupo y había intentado persuadirlo pero ahora estaba hecho era tarde para arrepentimientos…

- Ni Anubis me perdonara…-murmuro mientras que se llevaba una mano a su pecho, sin saberlo al ver al rubio en aquella circunstancia le causo un dolor tremendo en aquel órgano olvidado, llamado corazón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y fue entonces que aquel rubio lleno de vida se sumió en una depresión bastante fuerte no comía y apenas si se levantaba para algo, luego de aquella noche la situación se agravo a tal grado que un día una fuerte fiebre estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida...

- Que puedo hacer Seth qué?...-y con el tiempo la culpa había hecho que aquel albino se interesara tanto por el rubio que…

- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el curandero…-el chico no hablaba y apenas se movía para algo, estaban seguros que aquella experiencia lo había marcado

- Lo amo…-en un instante unas palabras se escucharon, Seth se extraño

- Que?...-el castaño dudo cuando las escucho aquel líder implacable en verdad las había pronunciado o era un juego?…

- Me escuchaste…-le dijo sin pensar en repetirlo…

- Hablas en serio?...-el castaño lo miro acusador

- Seth tu me conoces más que yo…-Bakura se notaba desesperado mientras estaba a un lado de la cama del chico que ahora dormía…-sabes que aparte de mi no me he interesado por nadie…-muchas chicas habían tocado su vida y habían compartido noches inolvidables, no eran nadie en comparación a una sola noche compartida con aquel rubio…

- Entonces si en verdad eres sincero_,_ deberás luchar, por lo que he visto el es un chico muy sensible y frágil, pero también muy obstinado no sedera fácilmente ante la persona que le robo su libertad…-el castaño ante todo era sincero…-pero el amor lo puede todo así que si lo amas lucha y cambia su destino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después el chico gracias a las hierbas y los ungüentos, su salud fue mejorando considerablemente pero algo en su corazón parecía inevitablemente roto, cuando un viento frio comenzó a soplar, el cielo se puso tan gris que la respuesta de tal suceso era clara…

- Se acerca una peligrosa tormenta…-en el desierto de Egipto no eran frecuentes las lluvias pero cuando lo hacían eran tan violentas e intensas como tal diluvio

- Debemos prepararnos…-a Bakura no le agradaban las tormentas le traían malos recuerdos…

- Sera fuerte, muy fuerte…-exclamo su amigo con tanta franqueza que se le helaron los huesos…-esto no me gusta…-el castaño provenía de una familia de marinos donde las señales en los cielos eran adivinadas y más cuando tormentas peligrosas podían afectar la pesca…

No tardo mucho que aquellos vientos se intensificaron tanto, que las palmeras de dátiles se movían incesantemente de un lado a otro, empujadas por el viento, la lluvia se comenzó hacer presente mojando aquellas arenas cálidas que ahora se humedecían formando grandes caminos de agua…

- Sera un diluvio…-dijo el castaño al mirar el cielo y este estaba tan gris haciendo que el ambiente se oscureciera como si Selene ya hubiera salido faltando mucho para que eso ocurriera…

- Tranquemos la puerta esto se pondrá realmente feo…-ambos chicos vivan en la misma casa y sabían que tormentas así serian bastante peligrosas para la cosa de adobe y paja

- Espera un segundo…MALIK!

El rubio pasaba sus días prisionero en una habitación alejada de la casa, que el castaño sugirió construir el albino no lo quería cerca debido a sus culpas y los temores del chico…

- BAKURA ESTAS LOCO!...-aunque esas palabras llegaron tarde la tabla puesta para proteger la puerta fue quitada en un instante cual veloz rayo…

- MALIK DEBO IR POR EL!...

Unos fuertes sonidos se hicieron presentes anunciando lo peligrosa de la tormenta, ni tan atemorizantes sonidos detuvieron a un empapado albino que corría velozmente abriendo como pudo el cerrojo de la habitación donde yacía el chico, el permanecía ahí sin ver la luz, solo cuando se le serbia alimento y ahora estaba temblando cuan animal herido debido a los sonidos tan fuertes que había traído la tormenta…

- Ra, Amón, Osiris hagan que se detenga…-decía en un cantico mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, estaba aterrorizado…-por favor, por favor

Aquellos eventos ocurridos a tan solo unos días atrás no lo habían dejado tranquilo y aquella tormenta fue como máquina del tiempo trayendo aventuras pasadas donde sin quererlo había perdido su virginidad…

- MALIK!...-un albino se diviso en la puerta y una luz acompaño su entrada haciendo que Malik lo mirara y sintiera un terror embriagador cubrirlo…-no por favor no llores…-verlo llorar era peor que la misma cárcel…-por favor…

- Tu…-el chico retrocedió temeroso apenas si había podido verlo un par de veces luego de aquel evento…-no me hagas daño…-le dijo pegándose a la pared sin poder escapar

- No te hare daño…-aquella actitud fue tan dolorosa como la más filosa espada atravesando su corazón…-no tengas miedo…- el chico no dijo nada y solo su mirada aterrorizada observaba con expectación a aquel albino que para él era muy peligroso…-no funcionara si tiemblas de esa manera…-Bakura dejo su preocupación y se concentro en el miedo que el chico sentía…Malik se mantuvo expectante sin pronunciar palabras…-yo sabes desde esa vez los recuerdos no me han dejado dormir, el remordimiento de lo que te hice ha sido el peor castigo que jamás me ha tocado vivir…-le dijo muy sincero mientras el chico escuchaba y se concentraba en su seguridad…-quizás mis palabras no tengan valor pero…-Bakura se revolvió los cabellos dudando mucho de cómo continuar…-lo siento en verdad yo…-aunque un fuerte trueno se escucho y con la puerta abierta el sonido llego mas fuerte, haciendo que Malik saltara de una sola vez a los brazos del albino buscando refugio…-hmp…-Bakura se sorprendió ante lo ocurrido aunque acepto el agarre y lo cubrió con sus brazos…-tranquilo todo está bien…-el chico era como un pequeño cordero asustado, a Bakura se le hizo extremadamente tierno…-me quedare contigo…

Ese fue el inicio de la reconciliación entre ambos, Seth se había quedado muy preocupado por su amigo por la tormenta pero también sabía que esos dos necesitaban tiempo a solas para reencontrarse, el castaño sabia que el rubio también sentía algo por Bakura desde que se encontraron aquella vez en el palacio lo supo pero los eventos pasados habían hecho que ambos se alejaran quizás ese momento los acercaría…

- Poco a poco se está acabando nuestro momento juntos amigo…-el castaño sonrió sabiendo muy bien que por muy amigos que fueran luego de la reconciliación ambos iban a necesitar mucho tiempo a solas sin terceras personas…-pero la amistad seguirá…-sonrió y mientras la tormenta continuaba los malos entendidos eran perdonados…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese fue el inicio de la reconciliación que Seth había predicho, ambos lograron entenderse tanto que se habían sincerado y ahora no había más dudas quizás el rubio aun seguía teniendo miedos pero con el cariño y compresión del albino estaban cubriéndolo de felicidad…

- Te amo…-esas dos palabras saliendo de sus labios en noches de placer para el eran incomparables…

- Nunca lo olvides Malik ere mío y yo soy tuyo…

El rubio sonrió era feliz, aquel ladrón de mal vivir había logrado darle la felicidad que su familia le había negado y ahora aunque vivían fuera de la ley, estaba con la persona que amaba lo amaba demasiado como para pensar en otra vida lejos de él de su presencia, de su esencia…

- Malik eres feliz?...-sabia que la vida de prófugo no era vida para un chico que no había cometido delito alguno

- Si estoy contigo…-un beso sello esas palabras…-es lo único que importa

El albino sonrió y lo abrazo mas a él agradeciendo a los dioses que su vida de crimines hubiera acabado y en uno de esos eventos encontró el más grande tesoro, que ni todo el oro había logrado comprar, el amor, estar con la persona amada era lo único que siempre deseo y fue una manera de nunca más sentirse solo…

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Gentecita espero que les haya gustado el fic

BAKURA: Mi reputación ha sido cruelmente arruinada

YAMI: A mí me pareció que quedo bien claro todo

BAKURA: YO AMIGO DEL GATO SARNOSO NO!

YAMI:-gota-eso es lo que te molesto?

BAKURA: TENDRE PESADILLAS!

HOLLY: Les contare de este fic, este fue un reto hecho en una página donde lo iban a subir, aunque al final ya no lo quisieron subir pero me gusto tanto que decidí subirlo a FF

BAKURA: Tendré que ir a meses y meses de terapia

YAMI: Y lo que hiciste con el moreno no te molesto?

MARIK: Mi _hikari_ actuó tan bien lo ame

YAMI: Hay, que bien vino el club de faraón de Malik

MARIK:-con un cartel-"_Te amamos Malik queremos segunda parte_"

BAKURA:-rompiendo en dos el cartel-al diablo con tu segunda parte

HOLLY: Esperamos sus comentarios, fue un poco difícil hacer este fic con una pareja que no estoy acostumbrada pero fue divertido el reto XD

YAMI: Dejen comentario, al menos para criticar la actuación de esos dos

BAKURA:…-sin comentarios aun deprimido por ser amigo de Kaiba

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo fic

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
